


Morning Fix

by PangolinPirate, sunnywritesstuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Fraternization, Grumpy Armitage Hux, Hux is in denial, Hux ordered tea but got Kylo's dick, M/M, Oneshot, Playground Insults, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Kylo Ren, and kylo is here to fix it, kylo reading minds as usual, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: “Do you ever shut up?” Kylo asked cooly, finding Hux in the dark and maneuvering him back toward the long conference table."Do you ever stop breaking things on my ship?" Hux fires back defiantly, stumbling a bit at the awkward maneuver.“...No,” Kylo concedes with a small chuckle and exploring hands seeking the belt around Hux’s waist, “That’s never going to happen.”“And you wonder why I find you irritating," Hux narrows his eyes, defenses down as he doesn't back away from Kylo's hands on his belt. He rakes his gaze over the man himself, thinking he'd quite like to rip off those horrible black rags Kylo wore, a desperate, sad part of him knowing he would only want more after that.Kylo, encouraged by Hux’s mental consent to his intent hands, deftly unclips the leather. He sets the belt firmly atop the table he has Hux crowded against. Kylo likes the way Hux's body presses against his own, all unexpectedly soft planes and warmth, and brings his mouth to Hux’s ear, his nose brushing against Hux’s tidy short hair, “If you don't pull these rags off of me, I will.”It's a warning and a promise.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Morning Fix

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on an RP we did together, PangolinPirate is Kylo and Sunny is Hux!

Armitage Hux wasn’t going to deal with any more people today than he absolutely had to. It had been an awful night of staying awake far too late dealing with problems for hours on end... And now he needed to go back to work. He wasn’t feeling well, to say the least, but a cup of his favorite tea would certainly wake him up. It was when he noticed that he had no more tea left in his quarters that he knew today was only going to get worse.

 _Fine_ , he thinks, _I’ll have to go pay double for someone else to make it for me. And they’ll probably do it wrong._

Sadly, the only choice Hux had now was to get some tea at the commissary and try his best to get through the day. He just needed a cup of tea.

Kylo stood as patiently as anyone could ask of him as he waited for his usual morning caf, mentally distracting himself by idly manipulating the hilt of his lightsaber. The barista this morning was _new_ and Kylo seemed to intimidate her more than her predecessor, judging by her slightly shaking hands and the light sweat she’d broken into. Her plight wasn’t made better by the unprecedented appearance of General Hux. Kylo could tell even from a distance that the General was in a sourer than normal mood and watched with irritation as the barista abandoned Kylo’s drink in favor of taking Hux’s order.

Hux taps his foot impatiently as he watches the barista pour way too much water in his tea (he prefers it strong). The orders are still flying in, the workers struggling to get them all right and put them together in the correct cup holders. What's the holdup, anyway? Hux only asked for _one_ drink, it shouldn't even be taking this long. Noticing Kylo Ren nearby, he curls his lip in disgust. What the hell is he doing here? Wasn't he fueled by pure rage alone? What need did he need caf for? When his drink is finally ready, he can only be so happy that he can finally get some energy in his system. Snatching up his drink and turning on his heel, Hux barrels his way past the people waiting in line and goes about his way.

 _What in the Hells made you stoop to commissary caf?_ Kylo wondered as the red-head in question sneered his usual greeting and marched fussily to the pick-up end of the bar and snatched one of the drinks there before turning on his heel and disappearing down the corridor. Realizing that the other drink remaining on the counter was likely his own, he took it and followed after Hux -presumably to the Bridge- to begin his day. Kylo had made it to the turbo lift before taking a sip of his drink, and nearly spit it out. It was vile, not caf but a bitter and herbal overly steeped tea. Kylo glared at the offending beverage and considered turning back to chastise the barista, but decided it was too much trouble when he was nearly to his destination. _Tomorrow_ , he thought placatingly as he stepped out of the turbo lift and into the corridor leading to the Bridge. With a grimace, he chugged the disgusting tea.

Hux retched as he took a sip of what was supposed to be his tea. Checking the lid, he sees the name, _Kylo Ren_. That. Bastard. Hux turned heel and made his way in the direction of the turbo lift, pulsing with rage. Could nothing go right for him today? The karking idiot probably used his powers to switch their cups, trying to get under his skin. In fact, he was probably chucking out Hux's precious tea right now, laughing to himself under that horrible mask. Well, Hux wasn't going to have any of that. He was going to get another tea _right_ now, and Kylo Ren was going to pay for it.

Just as the leafy dregs of the bitter liquid drained into his mouth he caught sight of Hux rounding the corner, angrier than before and painfully intent on Kylo. Kylo could feel Hux’s anger licking at his person already… as if the caffeinated beverage mixup hadn't been punishment enough that morning. Resigned, he continued on his way toward the Bridge, closing the distance between himself and Hux and bracing himself for what he was sure to be an outburst.

"Don't think you can get away with that, Ren," Hux spits, thrusting out the disgusting cup of caf, "You can have this disgusting bean water back, but you're buying me a new tea."

Kylo nonchalantly considered the now-empty container of the tea and then looked back at Hux. “If anything, you should be buying me a drink. This was vile.” Kylo asserted, enjoying the sparks of anger the comment earned him and dropping the empty cup to the floor; a mousedroid would find it shortly.

Hux's anger woke him up better than any other stimulant.

The cup of caf trembled in Hux's shaking hand, face beet red with pure rage, "If you don't buy me a new drink, I'm going to pour this down your kriffing nose, Ren. I have had an absolutely dreadful morning and you are _not_ improving things. I know you did this on purpose."

“That’s quite the accusation to make of your co-commander,” Kylo said with increasing amusement and glanced over Hux’s head to check the corridor was clear of stormtroopers and officers, “Why would I do that?” They were alone but for a distant mousedroid, and Kylo stepped into Hux’s space, crowding him closer to the dark steel wall and plucking what was meant to be his drink from Hux’s grasp.

"Because you enjoy irritating m-" Hux's voice shrinks as Kylo corners him, "What...What are you doing, you idiot?"

“I’m _irritating_ you,” Kylo replied smugly, using the Force to set the drink down to be forgotten on the floor, “And if you ask nicely… I’ll pay you for your drink.”

Hux hates him, he really does. He hates it even more that the look Kylo's giving him is making his cock twitch in his pants. "I don't have to be nice to you!" Hux hisses spitefully, the blush on his face spreading to his ears, "You are easily the most irritating person on this entire ship!"

“I think you _like_ that I’m irritating,” Kylo said, pressing closer and nearly caging Hux against the wall, “I can sense it.” Hux’s emotions were becoming an intoxicating mix of loathing and desire and Kylo, despite himself, allowed them to go straight to his head... He wanted a taste of Hux to wash away the bitterness of the man's abominable tea.

“What makes you think that?" Hux's voice wavers before he realizes what Kylo is doing, half-heartedly pushing against Ren's chest, "Get out of my head!" He realizes he isn't exactly putting any effort into the movement. Does he...Want this? How can that be? Kylo Ren is the smuggest and biggest arsehole he's ever met. Sure, he's attractive, but still... Really? The thoughts go right to his cock--Kriff, is he seriously getting hard over this? Hux curses his own nature, why was this happening _today_ of all days?

“I can’t just _switch it off_ ,” Kylo’s completely unable to help himself from glancing into Hux’s head, _He thinks so loudly_ he justifies to himself, “You think I’m attractive?” Seeing Hux squirm is doing _things_ to him that he doesn’t want to analyze too closely.

"No!" Hux sputters, _Stars, yes!_ he thinks. Feeling deflated, Hux groans and looks up at Kylo, beaten at his own game, "What do you want from me?"

“Not here,” Kylo answers, firmly gripping Hux’s upper arm and steering him toward an unoccupied conference room with only a fraction of a coherent plan of what he’d like to do to the General once there; but it definitely includes their mouths and Hux shutting up. They quickly reach the room and Kylo doesn’t bother with unlocking it with his clearance codes; rather he pulls at it with the Force. The door shrieks and sparks as it slides open, and Kylo presses Hux inside before following and releasing his hold. The door snaps shut violently, plunging them into darkness.

"You could have just asked me for the code," Hux tells him flatly, "The lock's probably busted now."

“Do you ever shut up?” Kylo asked cooly, finding Hux in the dark and maneuvering him back toward the long conference table.

"Do you ever stop breaking things on my ship?" Hux fires back defiantly, stumbling a bit at the awkward maneuver.

“...No,” Kylo concedes with a small chuckle and exploring hands seeking the belt around Hux’s waist, “That’s never going to happen.”

“And you wonder why I find you irritating," Hux narrows his eyes, defenses down as he doesn't back away from Kylo's hands on his belt. He rakes his gaze over the man himself, thinking he'd quite like to rip off those horrible black rags Kylo wore, a desperate, sad part of him knowing he would only want more after that.

Kylo, encouraged by Hux’s mental consent to his intent hands, deftly unclips the leather. He sets the belt firmly atop the table he has Hux crowded against. Kylo likes the way Hux's body presses against his own, all unexpectedly soft planes and warmth, and brings his mouth to Hux’s ear, his nose brushing against Hux’s tidy short hair, “If you don't pull these _rags_ off of me, I will.”

It's a warning and a promise.

Hux shivers as Kylo's warm breath ghosts against his ear, the words making his whole body tremor with arousal. He quickly digs his fingers into Kylo's cowl and robes, beginning to yank them off.

"You probably look more horrible underneath them, anyway," Hux blatantly lies as Kylo's body slowly becomes visible, layer after layer finding themselves on the floor.

“Whatever you’ve got to tell yourself,” Kylo teases, busying his own hands with unfastening Hux’s fussily starched and kept uniform. He slid his now bare hands over the softer synthetic material of Hux’s undershirt, feeling the give and firmness of Hux’s chest, belly, and hips, which sent shocks of pleasant sensation flowing up into his chest and lower.

Eagerly, Kylo pulled and pushed Hux’s now unfastened jodhpurs and underclothes lower around his thighs and stepped back slightly to look down between them and admire just how pale Hux was, despite the lovely pink flush creeping over his body... Noting as well that he himself wasn't unaffected by their sudden physical closeness. "Turn around."

Hux hates how he shivers when Kylo touches him, hates how he’s so starved for touch that he actually _enjoys_ this. Kylo is _certainly_ attractive, he thinks as he lets his own eyes wander over Kylo's sculpted chest. He turns around if only to get Ren's eyes off his growing erection which is making itself increasingly known as they go along.

Kylo trembles with the thrill of Hux’s easy compliance, “You’re much more agreeable like this,” he notes as he runs his hands none-too-gently along Hux’s sides and over his haunches. One hand trailed boldly around Hux’s hip and against Hux’s taught belly in search of the cock Hux was so eager to hide, “It suits you, General.”

"What, me being turned around?" Hux bites back a moan as Kylo's warm hand trails down his belly, his cock jumping up to meet his touch, "Your mind is truly filled with filth, Ren."

Kylo gripped Hux’s cock more roughly than necessary in retaliation, “No, though I’m not complaining about the view,” Kylo slapped Hux’s ass, the satisfying sting tickling his palm, “No, I like it when you shut up and listen,” he corrects. _You’re about to find out the depth of filth my mind is filled with_ , he thought salaciously as he got to his knees behind Hux and nuzzled his face between Hux’s pert cheeks and laved his tongue against Hux’s unsuspecting tight ass.

Hux lets out little surprised noises when Kylo grabs his cock and gives his ass a smack, noises that make him sound like he's some kind of pathetic animal. He can't help it, the rough treatment only further spurring him on. "Fuck!" a harsh whisper escapes his throat when Kylo's mouth is finally on him, "So barbaric, Kylo. I'd have half a brain to walk out of here right now." More lies, half to satisfy himself and half to spur the other man on more. He doesn't dare think about it, the reason why he enjoys all of this. Better not to give Ren the satisfaction of knowing.

“Oh, you love it,” Kylo groaned back, but it was completely drowned out and lost between his tongue breaching and stretching Hux’s hole and the rough sound of his hand gripping and tugging roughly at Hux’s twitching dick. He loved it too if he was being honest with himself. Kylo was flying high on the way Hux’s mental walls crumbled and the sporadic shocks of pleasure that he was eliciting echoing back to himself. He was increasingly sloppy in his ministrations and palmed his own straining erection in an attempt to take the edge off his own mounting arousal.

Hux felt himself bending over the conference table without realizing it, bowing to Kylo's attention on his hole. He can't help but bite into the back of his hand, trying not to let the noises of arousal escaping his throat make themselves known. From the attention on his cock and his hole, Hux doesn't know how long he can last like this, reaching behind him to find Kylo's head and shove it forward. "Well, Ren, when I told you to eat my arse last week, I never thought you would take it literally," Hux gasps out.

Annoyed by Hux’s seemingly coherent wits, Kylo growled and pulled away and replaced his tongue with his thick index finger, crocking it with precision and catching his breath. “I recall saying _'Fuck You'_ on that occasion and I’m of a mind to make good on that,” Kylo shot back and nipped Hux’s ass for good measure.

Hux let out a needy _Oh_ sound as his body jerked forward in Kylo's grip, the quietness of the room only emphasizing it more. "Well, I suppose we'll see if you're any good," Hux fires back, "You probably haven't even taken anyone before, I'd bet anything on it."

The bark of laughter that escaped Kylo wasn’t attractive, “Don’t flatter yourself, Hux, a virgin’s never eaten ass that well.” Kylo removed his finger and spat messily onto his fingers before returning to his work and easing two inside Hux and enjoying the way he could feel Hux’s walls stretch and give way to him. When Kylo immersed his fingers he scissored them apart and abandoned Hux’s cock in favor of gently rolling and squeezing Hux’s balls.

“You on the other hand,” Kylo chuckled, "Haven’t seen any action in a while, no wonder you’ve been unbearable.”

Hux can't hold his moans back anymore, the back of his hand too sore and covered in little red indents from trying to muffle his sounds of pleasure. His skin only grows hotter as he realizes how needy he must sound...And look. Stars, he's let _Kylo Ren_ of all people bend him over a table. But no, he would never admit Kylo was right about him not getting laid in a long time. He can't even remember when the last time was for him, so married to his work the past few years he hasn't had time for such...personal endeavors.

"Oh, you wish, Kylo. I'm only unbearable because I haven't had my morning tea. If only someone hadn't taken my drink..." Hux fakes a yawn, "So much big talk from you today. We'll see how well you actually do with that cock of yours." He admitted he hadn't gotten much of a look at it before Kylo forced him to turn around, but he was bigger, as expected.

“If you’re lucky I might find that karking rod that’s been shoved up here,” Kylo mused, blatantly ignoring the jibe knowing it would irritate Hux, and added a third finger stretching him open further. _Not much longer now,_ he told himself but mainly directed the thought toward his own leaking cock, as he felt the muscles in Hux’s ass grip him with less force. “I’m going to fuck you now,” Kylo decided, unceremoniously pulling his fingers away from Hux’s now-gaping ass and returned to his feet. Kylo gave his aching cock a few preliminary strokes as he spat again, this time on Hux’s stretched hole, before lining himself up and spending every cent of his dwindling control by only allowing himself to sink into Hux slowly while savoring the absolute bliss it offered him.

"You're disgusting," Hux hisses when Kylo spits on his hole, even though he trembles with excitement at the idea of finally being fucked. There is no warning when Kylo begins to push his cock into Hux, making his ass clench up as he falls flat against the table, body tensing at the intrusion. Hux openly moans, the vibrations of the sound echoing across the cold metal table he has his cheek pressed against.

Kylo forced himself to pause with only about a third of himself sheathed within Hux, allowing for Hux to acclimate to the intrusion. The nakedly greedy and satisfied moans Hux made sent a shiver of pleasure up Kylo’s spine. “Quiet now, or else your precious officers will discover us,” Kylo threatened, though it was empty… he wouldn’t let a soul through those doors until he’d had his way with Hux and they'd set themselves back to rights, "You wouldn't want that, would you, General?"

"Just use _your_ precious powers and keep them out of this hallway then," Hux glares up at him from the table, "You can't just shove your whole dick into me and expect I'll be quiet about it."

 _Whole dick?_ Kylo thought gleefully as he pressed Hux’s shoulders into the table and bent closer, _Not even close._

“I’ll do my best, but I’m a little distracted by how good you feel gripping my dick with your tight ass,” Kylo said, reaching down to teasingly stroke Hux’s dick. It was impossible to keep his smug delight from seeping into his voice, “Are you ready for more?”

“More?” Hux gasped, “Kriff, Ren, you’re going to end up splitting me in half!” His eyes fluttered shut as Kylo stroked his own dick, dripping and needing to cum. Somehow, though, Hux wondered if he wouldn’t be allowed until Kylo was finished. It was just the sort of thing Ren would do.

"Better brace yourself, then," Kylo chuckled with a gentle roll of his hips, sinking further into Hux's pliant body.

Kylo could feel how badly Hux ached to cum, and he was careful to keep him on edge. Adjusting the pressure and speed of his hand over Hux's cock and slowly but surely pressing further into him until his pelvis pressed flush to Hux's ass.

The pleasured groan that left him was inhuman and he stilled for a moment to savor the feeling of Hux surrounding him.

Hux’s legs were already shaking and Kylo wasn’t even moving yet. He moaned, trying to steady himself for what was to come. Stars, he was _massive_. Sure, Hux had taken his fair share of cocks before, but Ren was entirely different. Ren himself was as big as all the doorways on the ship and his shoulders were nearly as wide, his whole body was just two or three sizes bigger than Hux’s in every possible way. The only thing Hux could relish in was that they were about the same height. It was the one thing Kylo couldn’t hold over his head. A thought crossed Hux’s mind before he could squash it: How were they just going to go back to normal after this? How was he supposed to walk around knowing he would give anything to be impaled on Kylo Ren’s cock?

“You sure know how to spoil the mood,” Kylo sighed, picking up on Hux’s errant thought, Kylo pulled back and thrust into Hux and groaned involuntarily as he finally gave into his body’s desires and adopted a punishing pace, neglecting Hux’s cock in favor of gripping his hips as he plowed the General into the conference table. Kylo didn’t tend to worry about the future… too consumed by the present, but suddenly the idea that he could maybe keep this was tantalizing.

“If you like it so much,” Kylo said, “I think I could get used to this,” he punctuated with another smart slap to Hux’s right ass cheek.

“What, can’t get enough of me?” Hux turns his own worry into snark. Hux yelps again when Ren slaps him, managing to sneak a hand down to his cock. Stars, he needs to cum, and soon.

“Awful big words for someone so desperate to fall apart on my cock,” Kylo taunted back, and thrust even harder, feeling his own pleasure coiling swiftly, ready to snap “I want you to,” Kylo decided, the words weak with need, “I want to feel you come apart,” Kylo concentrated to give Hux what he wanted, feeling through the Force which angle to lift Hux up and stave off his own looming orgasm.

“Fuck!” Hux knew he was being loud, but Ren was finally hitting that good spot inside of him, “Fuck yes, right there!” Biting his lip and trying not to let too many naughty things escape his lips, he fisted over his cock, desperate to finally cum. He was almost there, figuring he would warn him.

“I’m going to fucking cum,” was all Hux could manage out, words stuttered with every thrust Kylo made into him.

“You’d _fucking_ better ask,” Kylo growled, fully expecting the other man to ignore him. All of Kylo’s senses attuned on Hux’s own and it was all too much, he couldn’t stop the selfish chain reaction it set off in his body.

Kylo chased his release and greedily drove his hips roughly into Hux several more times before burying deep with a strained gasp as his orgasm thundered through him.

“Fuck you, Ren,” Hux grunted to him and let out a needy wail as he came, ruining the floor of the conference room as all the nerve endings in his body seemed to short-circuit from the pleasure. Hux felt Kylo cumming too, spilling himself inside Hux. His body fell limp as soon as the long-awaited pleasure he’d chased ran its course. Reality set in within moments of coming: He was in the aftermath of orgasmic bliss, ass full of Kylo Ren’s cum, and he was supposed to be on the bridge. Hux hated it, but it was the best feeling he’d had in a long time.

Kylo groaned as he spilled into Hux, throbbing and gushing more than he’d done in recent memory before he folded most of his weight over Hux to catch his breath and float back down to inhabit his body once more. He huffed with amusement as under him Hux’s mind went as still and peaceful as he’d ever felt it. The amusement built to a rumble of suppressed laughter as Hux’s sex addled mind concluded it was _completely fine_ to be absent from his post _this_ long. Kylo prepared himself for being in trouble for that now too… _at least this time it’s justified,_ he thought as he carefully pulled out of Hux and started about replacing his own clothes.

“You’ve made me late to work,” Hux mumbles sleepily, face red and beads of sweat running down his face. Grunting with the effort, he manages to peel his top half off the table, yanking up his jodhpurs and grimacing at the feeling of Kylo’s release leaking out of his ass. He was going to have to make up some medical excuse for all of this while he tried to rush back to his room to change clothes. This uniform was definitely ruined. Legs still trembling as he picks up his uniform jacket, he tries to think of what else to say but the words die on his tongue and he is unable to look at Ren.

Kylo grunted non-committedly to Hux’s accusation as he replaced his gloves and markedly didn't watch Hux when he set about redressing. “We should do this again,” Kylo offered, He wanted to do this again, but he guarded the kindled flame of hope that had rooted in his chest. It was a fragile thing and Hux could easily extinguish it with cruelty. _Don’t form an attachment,_ he chided himself, _he’s a callous, self interested-_ , Kylo summoned the will to turn around. Hux was bent over to retrieve his jacket and it afforded Kylo with another view of his ass, _he's a galaxy-redefining lay,_ his thoughts concluded. Kylo mentally kicked himself… he should have been quiet and let Hux leave. It would have saved him the embarrassment and hurt he was sure to feel the moment Hux regained his wits and decided that allowing Kylo to pull him into this conference room to fuck him had been a huge mistake.

“Well, you’ve got to pay me back for making me late to work,” Hux says plainly, buttons up his jacket, smoothing down the front. “My quarters tomorrow. After dinner,” He walks over to grab the front of Kylo’s robes, yanking him forward into a sloppy but quick kiss before whispering, “And if you fucking tell anyone about any of this, I will see you dead. I still hate you.”

They were empty words. Hux was all too excited to do this again.


End file.
